My heart's yours
by LeaMIsMyLove
Summary: Set in the end of the 19th century, Finn is a wealthy young man and Rachel a poor young woman. They were never meant to meet, but when Carole hires Rachel as their new maid they grow closer and closer until it's too late to turn back.
1. Prologue

**So I got this idea for a new fanfic I just had to write it :)**

**This story is set in the end of the 19th century**

**I dohn't own anything**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! :)**

**Enjoy :)**

_**My heart's yours**_

'For the last time mother I'm NOT marrying Quinn Fabray!' said Finn. Finn Hudson was 19 years old and his mother was arranging meetings with girls all over Lima to see if they were suitable to marry Finn, but Finn had not been interested in one. He just kept mocking about wanting to marry someone he loved.

'Listen to me young man' said Carole 'You are nineteen already you have to marry soon or you'll end up alone, is that what you want?'

'I'd rather be alone for the rest of my life than marry someone I don't love' said Finn

'I have no idea where you got the idea of love from anyway!' said his mother 'We're supposed to marry because it's our duty not because we're in love! You'll learn to love your wife over the years'

'No mother not for me' said Finn 'I can't stand the idea for marrying someone i don't love' and he walked out of the house. He had to be alone for a while. Finn walked into the woods and sat down at his favorite spot at the lake. He always came here when he was angry or sad or just needed to think. He came from one of the wealthiest families of all Lima. He lived in the rich part of Lima and had never left his part of the town. Not that he ever wanted to, he heard that the other part of Lima, called Lima heights was filled with criminals and prostitutes. He did not want to be part of that. After 30 minutes of uselessly staring into space and throwing pebbles in the lake he decided to go home again.

'Ah there you are' said Carole 'I still think you should think about marrying miss Fabray she's such a nice...' said Carole but Finn interrupted her

'No mother I already said it and I'm gonna say it again I will never marry Quinn Fabray or anyone that I don't love!' said Finn and he went up to his room, but when he was on the stairs he heard humming coming from his room. It was a feminine hum. _O no did mother invite Quinn and let her go to my room? _thought Finn, but when he entered the room he saw a small brunette standing in his room making his bed. Finn looked surprised, this girl looked 18. Why was an 18 year old girl making his bed? The girl heard him come in and turned around to face him. Her big dark brown eyes stared into his, she quickly broke the contact and continued with her work. Finn could see she wasn't very rich, her dress had small tears in it and it looked a little dirty, but despite all this she was by far the most beautiful girl Finn had ever seen. Even more beautiful than Quinn, sure she had a big nose but everything about her fit her perfectly and made her a beautiful young woman. Finn went downstairs to ask his mother about the mysterious girl.

'Mother, why is there a girl in my room making my bed?' asked Finn

'Ow that's Rachel Berry' said Carole 'She's our new maid'

'Our new maid?' said Finn surprised 'But she looks like she's eighteen!'

'She is from Lima heights and she needed a job so I offered her one' said Carole 'She is a nice girl and she needed money for her family, remember not everyone is rich Finn'

'I know, but still she's so young' said Finn

'She's eighteen Finn!' said Carole 'She is old enough to work until she gets married, although I doubt that will ever happen considering she's from the wrong side of Lima'

'Is there anything else I can do for you Mrs Hummel?' Finn heard a voice behind him say

'Yes please hang the laudry outside' said Carole and Rachel went to hang the cleaned laundry outside. Finn followed her as he wanted to know more about this girl. He didn't know why, but she had caught his interest.

'Hello' said Finn as he approached her while she was doing the laundry.

'Good afternoon sir' said Rachel polite and she curtsied

'Please just call me Finn' said Finn and he blushed that she curtsied for him 'And you can stop all the curtsying you don't need when you're with me'

'Well okay then Finn' said Rachel a little uncomfortable 'Did you want to ask me to do another chore after the laundry?'

'No I actually just wanted to talk to you' said Finn

'But that's forbidden' said Rachel 'I'm not worthy of your interest'

'Look I don't care that you're poor I just want to talk to you' said Finn

'I don't want to get fired Finn' said Rachel 'This is my only chance at keeping my family from dying from hunger'

'Is it that bad?' said Finn who had no idea what was going on in Lima heigts

'It has been worse' said Rachel 'I'm happy it's spring, the winter was a disaster. People sold everything they had to get food. Some stole it and some... sold their own bodies just to keep their family alive' Finn swallowed when he heard her talk about the situation in her part of the town

'I heard Lima heights is pretty criminal' said Finn

'That's only the bad part' said Rachel and she started to explain when she saw Finn had a confussed expression on his face 'I live in the good part of Lima heights, the part where people actually work and pay for food and clothes. The other part of Lima heights is the part where the prostitutes and the criminals live. We call it Lima heights adjacent'

'I never knew that' said Finn

'When you're not from Lima heights you don't know' said Rachel 'Everyone judges us the same. In your eyes we're all criminals and prostitutes when actually we're just like you. Well not really since we are much poorer but we have dignity'

Finn was about to say something when they heard Carole call for Rachel 'Rachel! Are you done with the laundry? Come do the dishes and Finn stop bothering her she's not worth it'

'It was nice meeting you Finn' said Rachel and she had a little blush on her cheeks. Finn smiled his half smile at her and Rachel quickly went to do the dishes. This girl had something special that made Finn want to get to know her better, they had to be carefull though no one could find out or they'd be screwed.

**So this is the first chapter!**

**I have more planned for the next :)**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT! **

**xxx**


	2. My feelings

**A new chapter already :D**

**I don't own Glee (Shocking I know)**

**PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SO FAR! :)**

**Enjoy the new chapter :)**

_**My heart's yours**_

I had been a week since Rachel was hired by Mrs Hudson and she'd go back to her family in Lima heights in two days to bring them the money she had earned so far. It wasn't much but it was enough to keep them alive for another two weeks. She slept in the basement of the Hudson/Hummel household and she ate the pieces that were left from diner. She was lucky, most maids weren't allowed to even look their employers or their family in the eye. The Hudson/Hummels were kind to her. Well most of them. She hadn't really seen their son Kurt yet and if she saw him he looked at her with a look of disgust. Probably because of the clothes she wore. He only wore the most expensive clothes so of course he wouldn't aprove of her. Burt didn't really notice her, but she was fine with that. Carole could be kind but she was very strict also. The person she liked the most from the family was Finn Hudson. Finn... she could spend days day dreaming about him. He was the most handsome and kind young man Rachel had ever met. Of course things would never work out between them even IF he'd like her. Which he probably didn't. He sometimes talked with her but she figured that was just out of pity. She'd just have to accept the fact that she'd probably never find a husband.

'Rachel make the bed in Kurts room and do the laundry' said Carole to her and Rachel woke up from day dreaming. She quickly went upstairs to Kurts room

'Finn I'm going into town to find a new dress to wear for tonights diner' said Carole

'What's so special about tonights diner?' asked Finn

'Quinn Fabray will join us' said Carole

'What? But mother I told you I'm not interested in her!' said Finn

'She'll join us for diner and that's that!' said Carole 'I am not going to argue over that'

'Fine!' said Finn 'But just diner!'

'I'll be home in 2 hours' said Carole and she walked out fo the house. Finn was now alone with Rachel since Kurt went shopping with his friend Mercedes and Burt was at work. Lost in thoughts Finn bumped into Rachel on his way upstairs. All the laundry she had taken from Kurts room feel down the stairs.

'I'm so sorry Rachel' said Finn and he felt bad for her.

'It's okay Finn I should be the one to apologize' said Rachel not looking up to him. She was to shamed that she had bumped into him. She quickly walked down the stairs to pick up the dirty laundry

'No it was entirely my fault' said Finn 'Here let me help you' he walked down the stairs to help Rachel pick the laundry up

'You really don't have to Finn' said Rachel 'It's my job'

'I just want to help you is that so wrong?' said Finn

'Well usually employers don't help maids do their work' said Rachel

'I'm not your employer Rachel I... I'm your friend' said Finn

'You... you're my friend?' asked Rachel surprised, she had never had friends outside of Lima heights

'Yes' said Finn 'I really like you Rachel'

'Bu.. ho.. how is that possible?' said Rachel 'I am not worth it. I'm nothing'

'You're special Rachel' said Finn and he took her hand. Both of them noticed the shots of electricity going through their hands. They stared into eachothers eyes and Rachel dropped the basket with laundry not even caring that it fell on the ground. They were just looking into eachothers eyes and they came closer and closer until their faces were just inches apart. _This is not right Rachel! Stop it! You'll get into huge trouble! _warned a voice deep inside of Rachel but before she could listen to the voice she felt Finns soft lips on hers and she didn't even hear the voice anymore. The only thing that mattered now was her and Finn. She felt something she had never felt before when she kissed him. A feeling of sensation a feeling of... love. Finn deepened the kiss and put his hands on her waist. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed herself to lose herself in the kiss. When they broke the kiss because they both needed to breath Rachel realized what she had just done and she looked at him with a panicked look but all she could see in Finns eyes was love and adoration. She blushed and looked down.

'That was... perfect' said Finn 'You're perfect Rach' and he carefully stroked her cheek, Rachel blushed even more now

'I... I never thought someone like you would be interested in me' said Rachel

'Are you kidding me?' said Finn 'From the moment I laid eyes on you I'' ve been in love with you'

'You.. you're in love with me?' said Rachel 'Bu.. but how do you know? Aren't we too young to kow what love is?'

'I feel it' said Finn 'Right here' and he put his hand on his chest

'Your heart's on the other side of your chest' said Rachel smiling and she removed his hand to the other side of his chest

'It's beating really hard' said Finn and Rachel looked him in the eyes

'You know you can kiss me if you want too' said Rachel

'I want too' said Finn and he leaned in again and their lips met in another perfect magical kiss. Both of them knew it now. They were in love.

* * *

That evening Quinn Fabray arrived at the Hudson/Hummel household. She arrived in a beautiful carriage and when she Rachel saw her for the first time she was sure that this girl was the most beautiful girl on the planet. She didn't know why she was here but she knew it had something to do with Finn or Kurt. Rachel was preparing diner when Quinn arrived. Diner was served soon after Quinn had arrived and Rachel was eating her diner in the kitchen, because of course she wasn't allowed to have diner with the Hudson/Hummels and their guest. What they didn't know was that Rachel could overhear every word they said and that she listenend carefully

'So Quinn your mother told me you like to sing?' said Carole

'Yes and I am very good if I may say so' said Quinn polite but arrogant

'Well maybe you can sing at the wedding' said Carole and Finn looked up from his food. He hadn't said a word to Quinn yet.

'Wait what wedding?' asked Finn worried

'Yours and Quinns' said Finn and Quinn looked up worried too. She had agreed to have diner with the Hudson/Hummels just to do her mother a favor not to get engaged with their son!

'But I already told you I don't want to marry Quinn!' said Finn 'No offense Quinn'

'None taken' said Quinn who didn't seem to mind that he had just said he didn't want to marry her

'Finn you and Quinn have both declined every possible suiter so the only option here is for you two to get married' said Carole

'But' said Finn and Quinn at the same time

'Your mother and I have already discussed it Quinn, you two will get married in two weeks and there's nothing you can do about it' said Carole. Rachel was standing in the kitchen with tears in her eyes. How could this happen to her? Why could she never be lucky? The man of her dreams was getting married to the prettiest girl in the country. Rachel quickly dried her tears when she heard Finn say he was getting some fresh air and she quickly followed him through the kitchen door. When she walked up to him he stood with his back turned to her

'I don't want to hear it mother' said Finn

'It's me' said Rachel and Finn turned around. Rachel saw he was crying and she gave him a tight hug

'Why are you crying?' said Rachel and she wiped the tears from his eyes

'I dont want to marry Quinn' said Finn 'I don't love her I love you!'

'You love me?' asked Rachel

'I'm sorry' said Finn and he turned away but Rachel stopped him

'No I... I love you too' said Rachel and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Finn deepened the kiss but before they could get lost in eachother Rachel pulled away.

'We can't get caught' said Rachel

'I know' said Finn and he stroked her cheek 'I'll find a way to get out of this marriage'

'We'll find one together' said Rachel 'But utill then no one can know about us'

'Promise' said Finn and he leaned down to kiss her again

**New chapter :)**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**xx**


	3. The trip

'I love you so much Rach' groaned Finn, it had been a week and a half since they gor the news about the wedding and Finn and Rachel had spend every free minute of their time together somewhere around the house making out or talking. The wedding was only 2 days away and they had to come up with a plan fast. They were too busy making out that they didn't hear someone come in until they heard someone behind them say 'O dear... Finn?' Finn and Rachel turned around to see Quinn standing there 'And you?' 'I am so sorry you have to find it out like this' said Finn 'Find out what?' asked Quinn 'That I will never love you' said Finn 'I love Rachel and she is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with' 'That's okay' said Quinn 'Wait what?' said Finn and Rachel also looked confused 'I... I'm in love with someone else' said Quinn 'Someone who is not from our kind... but hers' and she nodded at Rachel 'Someone from Lima heights?' said Rachel 'Who?' 'His name's Noah Puckerman but everyone calls him Puck' said Quinn 'He owns a bar in Lima heights' 'THE Noah Puckerman?' said Rachel 'That's a great friend of mine he's like a big brother to me' 'He is?' said Quinn 'Well anyway... I can't marry you Finn my heart belongs to someone else' 'I understand exactly how you feel' said Finn and he took Rachels hand 'What do we do though? We have to get married in two days' 'Can't we just tell them how we feel? I mean maybe they'll be okay with it' said Quinn 'They won't Quinn trust me I know my mother' said Finn 'There's only one option left for us here' THAT NIGHT 'Are you ready darling?' asked Finn 'As ready as I'll ever be' said Rachel 'Do you have the letter?' 'Yes' said Finn, he opened it and read the letter once again Dearest mother, Kurt and Burt, By the time you read this I will be gone, don't worry about Quinn and Rachel, they are with me. We are gone and we'll never come back, we won't tell you where we're going because we don't want you to follow us. I ran away with the love of my life and I don t mean Quinn, I mean Rachel. Rachel is the woman I truly love and I want to spent the rest of my life with her. Quinn went with us to find her true love, he lives where we are going. I love you mother, but you can't force me to marry someone I don't love. With love, Finn 'I hope they won't follow us' said Rachel 'They will never find us sweetheart' said Fin and he stroked her cheek, Rachel kissed the palm of his hand 'Never let me go' said Rachel 'Never ever' said Finn and he kissed her softly 'Come on Quinn is waiting outside' Finn, Quinn and Rachel went on their way to Lima heights. It would be a long trip since they had to walk. After a whole day of walking they decided to spent the night in a hotel (Don't know if they called it a hotel at that time but you get the concept). The only problem was that Finn only had money for two rooms instead of one and since it would be weird of two girls shared a room Rachel and Finn decided to share one. When they came at the hotel Finn asked for two rooms, the man behind the desk looked suspicious 'We're married' said Finn and he grabbed Rachels hand 'But on our way here we were robbed from our rings' 'I am so sorry' said the man behind the desk 'Here is your roomkey, under what name should I reserve the rooms?' 'Miss Fabray and Mr and Mrs Hudson' said Finn and Rachel blushed when he called her Mrs Hudson. They seperated ways when they went to their rooms and when Finn and Rachel stepped into their room they were speechless. The man had given them the bridal suite which meant they had to share a bed. Not that either ome of them cared but still. Finn put their suitcases down, well mostly his cause Rachel didn't have much clothes or stuff anyway, and lay down on the bed 'This bed is amazing I could fall asleep right now' said Finn 'I wouldn't do that' said Rachel: 'You still have your coat on. Let me help you with that' Rachel climbed on the bed and removed the coat of his body 'Thank you sweetheart' said Finn and he kissed her 'You're welcome my love' said Rachel and she kissed him again with so much passion they both fel on the bed. They made out om the bed for a while before Rachel slowly undid Finns white cotton shirt from his body. She had never seen a mans naked chest before but all she could do was admire it. Finn looked down at Rachel and slowly undid the buttins of her dress. He opened her dress to see the most beautiful chest Finn ever seen. Finn kissed her neck and down the valley between her breasts and used his hands to carefully massage her breasts. Rachel groaned from satisfaction this was amazing. She decided to repay the favor and flipped them over so she was on top. She kissed all the way down to his stomach and sucked on his nipple and licked his bellybutton. In his mind Finn hit a million mailmen with his carriage. His hand travelled down her dress and stroke her wet center. Rachel undid the rest of the buttons of her dress and threw on the ground. Without a doubt Finn undid his pants and threw them off the bed, he took a minute to admire Rachels gorgeous naked body before he let his hormones take over and passionately made love to her. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :) XX


	4. Lima heights

**I didn't get much reviews on the latest chapter which makes me sad :(**

**So I encourage you to post a review *Quoting Rachel***

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy this new chapter :)**

_**My heart's yours**_

Rachel woke up the next day with two strong arms wrapped around her naked body. Then she remebered the events of the previous night. It had been romantic, loving and perfect, but it was also wrong. She knew it was sinfull to perform these kind of actions with a man when you were not married with him, then why did she do it? She rolled over and saw her still sleeping lover. Now she knew why, because she loved the man that was laying besides her. She smiled when she saw he started to wake up.

'Goodmorning my beautiful lady' said Finn and he looked at Rachel with love and admiration in his eyes.

'Goodmorning my love' said Rachel and Finn gave her a kiss on the lips

'Thank you for last night' said Finn 'It was just.. amazing. No wait, it was perfect'

'It was as much of a pleasure for me as it was for you' said Rachel still smiling 'But don't you think that what we did was sinfull? I mean we always learn in church that we are not allowed to even kiss when we're not married'

'I think it's only sinfull when you don't love eachoter' said Finn and he looked into her eyes 'And I do love you. I love you with all my heart Rachel, you are the love of my life'

'You're my hero you know that right?' said Rachel

'You're mine' said Finn and he kissed her softly, they wanted to move on but they heard a knock on the door and Quinns voice telling them to be ready in 15 minutes to continue their journey. Finn groaned, he wanted to show Rachel how much he loved her but now they had to be ready soon.

'Just wait till we're alone my love' said Rachel and she winked

They got dessed, grabbed their suitcases and went outside where Quinn was waiting for them. They just wanted to get going when a woman came from the room next to them and told them

'You two couldn't keep it down last night? I didn't sleep at all! Stupid young married couples' grumbled the woman and she went in their room again. Finn and Rachel blushed deep red and Quinn chuckled

'Well let's go then' said Finn awkwardly and they continued their trip. It was already starting to get dark when they arrived in Lima heights. Rachel took them to her house and on their way there she explained she lived there with her dads

'Wait... isn't it a sin for a man to lay down with another man?' said Quinn

'In Lima heights thing are much easier then where you are from' exlpained Rachel 'We think free and we have no problems with people being different in any way'

'Okay' said Finn, he liked this way of thinking. He had never been able to do that. Where he came from everyone always told them that intercourse before marriage and being gay was a sin and that you would land in hell when you did it, but now he started to think different about it. It was dark by the time they arrived at Rachels house. It was a small house in the middle of the town. It was much smaller than Finn was used to, but he didn't care. This was the place where him and Rachel would start over again, as a couple, as two people who loved eachother unconditionally. They went inside and a man greeted them

'Rachel? Is that you darling?' said the man

'Yes papa it's me, I... I have something to tell you' said Rachel and she kissed the man on the cheek

'Okay doll but first I want to meet your friends' said the man

'This is Quinn and this is Finn' said Rachel when she introduced them to her father

'It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Berry' said Quinn

'Please just call me LeRoy' said LeRoy 'Both of you, any friend of Rachel is welcome here'

'Thank you so much Mr.. I mean LeRoy' said Finn

'Now what did you want to tell me darling?' said LeRoy

'You might want to sit down for this because it's kind off a long story' said Rachel and everyone sat down at the diner table

'Well... me Finn and Quinn ran away from Lima' said Rachel 'Because... well because Finn and I are in love father, Finn and I love eachother so much and we want to spent the rest of our lifes together. Only Finn was forced to marry Quinn so we ran away together and Quinn is with us because she is in love with Noah Puckerman. Father please let us stay here and give me and Finn your blessings'

'I have to say I'm not too pleased you all ran away' said LeRoy 'But I support young love and I can see from the way you two look at eachother you really mean every word you say. I allow you all to stay here but you all have to share one room because we only have two bedrooms in this house and me and your father share one and the other one is yours'

'It's okay LeRoy I can stay at Noahs probably' said Quinn

'Well then you two have to share a room, BUT no funny business' saod LeRoy 'These walls are very thin so I can hear your every move'

'Thank you so much papa' said Rachel she hugged him

'You're welcome baby girl' said LeRoy. Finn and Rachel went to Rachels room to put his suitcases there. When they walked in Finn saw they had to share a bed too. He didn't have any problems with that since he loved to wake up with Rachel in his arms since a yesterday. It gave him a safe and warm feeling. Quinn came in and asked if they wanted to come with her to Noahs bar. They agreed and went with her

'Don't be back too late sweetheart' said LeRoy 'And Finn take good care of her! Her safety is in your hands now'

'I will sir don't worry' said Finn and they went to the bar where Noah worked. It was about ten minutes from Rachels house so they were there soon. The bar was crowded with a lot of people. Besides their poor looks they looked friendly and kind. There was a small stage where you could sing but no one really seemed to use it. Quinn saw Noah and she took them to him

'Hey Rae!' said Noah when he saw them and he hugged Rachel 'You back already?'

'Yes it's kind of a long story' said Rachel

'And who is that?' said Noah and he pointed at Finn

'This is my... uhmm my..' said Rachel and she didn't really know what to call Finn

'I'm her fiance' said Finn

'What?' said Noah, Quinn and Rachel at the same time

'That's right' said Finn and he grabbed Rachels hand 'We're getting married'

'Is that true Rachel?' asked Noah

'I... Uhmm' said Rachel she looked at Finn, all she could see was his love for her so she said 'Yes, Finn and I are getting married'

'Well congratulations then' said Noah and he hugged Rachel again and shook Finns hand 'Welcome to the family'

'But.. I thought you guys weren't related?' said Quinn

'Rae is like a little sister to me, I always protected her from everyone' said Noah

'What do you mean with everyone?' asked Finn 'Who did you have to protect her from?'

'No one' said Noah when he saw Rachels _Don't tell him _look in her eyes 'Just... whenever she got bullied or something'

'Okay..' said Finn not really buying it, but he let it go. When Quinn and Noah were gone Rachel said to Finn

'What was that?'

'What was what?' asked Finn

'You said you're my fiance!' said Rachel

'I didn't know anything else to say!' said Finn

'So you don't want to be my fiance?' said Rachel disappointed

'No' said Finn

'Ow...' said Rachel and tears started to form in her eyes

'I want to be your husband' said Finn and Rachel smiled

'You never really asked me' said Rachel

'Just wait my dear' said Finn smiling and he leaned down to capture Rachels lips in a sweet kiss

**What did you guys think of the new chapter?**

**I NEED YOU TO WRITE A REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**xx**


	5. Gone

**Thank you for all the reviews :)**

**Here is a new chapter and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**I don't own Glee *cries***

**Enjoy :)**

_**My heart's yours**_

Rachel had gotten a note from Finn that said she had to come to the Lima heights theatre. She had no idea why but decided to do as she was told. When she arrived in the theatre, the whole room was dark except from the stage. On the stage there were like 200 candles lit and Finn stood on the stage waiting for her. Next to him stood a picnic basket and a blanket

'What's this?' asked Rachel when she walked up the stage

'This is all for you my dear' said Finn 'I want to make this night special'

'You didn't have to do all this my love'!' said Rachel and she blushed no one had ever done something like this for her

'I did it because I love you' said Finn 'Want to sit down?' and him and Rachel sat down on the blanket

'I got virgin cosmos' said Finn and he poured some into a cup and handed it to Rachel

'Thank you' said Rachel and they both drank some

'You got a little cosmos right... there' said Finn and he used his tumb to whipe it off her upper lip. Rachel kissed his tumb when he did and Finn moved foward. Slowly laying her down on the blanket he kissed her. It wasn't like they had never kissed before but it always felt magical, like the whole world stopped turning and the only thing that mattered was them. Before they could continue Finns lips released Rachels and he sat up, Rachel looking at him confussed. Usually he was never the one to pull away.

'I brought you here because of a special reason' said Finn and he stood up, Rachel did the same. He took her hands in his and said

'I never really believed in love. I always thought that it existed but never that it would happen to me. My mother always wanted me to marry some rich girl that I didn't care about, but I wanted to get married because I loved someone. I never thought I would ever get married because loving someone isn't that easy, but the moment I saw you, Rachel, I knew you were the one. You mesmerized me with your beauty and your perfectness. I love you so much and I want to keep doing that for the rest of my life'

He grabbed a small box from his pocket and got down on one knee.

'Rachel Berry, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' said Finn and Rachel had tears streaming down her face

'Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!' said Rachel and she hugged Finn tight. He put the ring on her finger and kissed her with everything he had. Maybe it was a little too much because they both fell on the ground still kissing. Clothes were gone soon, Rachel whispered

'Make love to me Finn' and he did

* * *

The next day Rachel woke up alone in bed. She figured Finn must have gone out to sort things out for the wedding or to help her dad in the shop her dads owned. She looked at her ring and thought back about the night before. It had been perfect. Her life was perfect. Nothing could break her mood. That was until Noah stormed in her room.

'NOAH!' said Rachel trying to cover her naked body up.

'I don't care that you're not wearing anything Berry' said Noah 'Quinn and Finn are gone'

'What?' said Rachel

'Someone took them' said Noah and he handed her a short note saying

_You were never meant to be with them_

_We take them back to where they belong and when they are back they'll get married as soon as possible_

_You'll never see them again_

Rachel gasped and had tears in her eyes. How could that do this to her? Why would anyone do this to them? She was going to saw something to Noah when she suddenly ran to the bathroom. Noah followed her and found her throwing up in the toilet

'You okay Rae?' said Noah and he held her hair back

'It's probably the news that made me throw up' said Rachel when she had finished throwing up 'Why would anyone do this to us?'

'I don't know' said Noah 'But we have to find them and when we do we are running away with them. We can't live here anymore'

'Do you have any idea who could've taken them?' said Rachel and Noah thought

'Carole...' said Rachel

'What?' said Noah

'Carole Hudson, Finns mom' said Rachel 'She wanted them to get married so bad... She is the one who took them'

'But she's a woman she can never do that without help' said Noah

'Maybe she hired some people' said Rachel 'They're very rich'

'Let's go to Lima then' said Noah 'I have a carriage we can use'

'Let me get some stuff and tell my fathers what is going on and we can go' said Rachel and she hurried back to their room.

* * *

Finn woke up with a horrible headache. He groaned when she sat up, but then he noticed he wasn't in a bed with Rachel. Instead he was in his own bedroom back in Lima. _What am I doing here? _thought Finn, but then he heard a voice say

'You finally awake?'

Finn turned around and saw Quinn standing there

'I... you..' said Finn 'What am I doing here?'

'I'm asking myself the same question' said Quinn 'The last thing I remember is going to sleep with Noah and now we're here'

Then the door opened and a boy no older than Quinn and Finn with blonde hair walked in with a tray of food

'Here's your food, try to enjoy it before you are getting married tomorrow' said the boy

'Wait!' said Quinn 'Getting married? What?'

'You two are getting married tomorrow at 12 pm I can't tell you more I'm sorry' said the blonde and he walked out and locked the door. Since when did his room have a lock? wondered Finn.

'I.. Ho.. Who did this?' said Quinn

'My mom' whispered Finn 'She wanted us to get married so bad and now we're here'

'I can't believe it!' said Quinn pissed 'We have to get out of here!'

'We can't' said Finn 'The windows are locked I already checked them and the door also. There is no way out. We'll just have to wait till someone comes to safe us'

'I can't marry you Finn!' said Quinn

'You think I can marry you?' said Finn 'I proposed to Rachel last night! I'm already engaged!'

'Congratulations Finn' said Quinn smiling

'But that doesn't matter anymore now since we'll be unhappy for the rest of our lifes after tomorrow' said Finn

'Let's hope Noah and Rachel will safe us' said Quinn

'Knowing them they're probably already on their way' said Finn 'They only question is... How are they gonna save us?'

* * *

'Rae we have to get you to a doctor!' said Noah. They had been traveling for 3 hours now and Rachel had stopped the carriage five times becuase she had to throw up. She looked miserable.

'We can't we have to get to Finn and Quinn in time!' said Rachel

'No! We can't safe them when you're not healthy, look here's a doctors office' said Noah 'It won't take long'

'Urhhgg fine!' said Rachel and she got out of the carriage and walked in with Noah

'Hello can we see a doctor please?' said Noah 'My friend here hads been throwing up for a while and we want the doctor to check her up'

'I'll get the doctor' said the nurse and after a few minutes the doctor was there. He took them with him to his office, ran some tests on Rachel and asked her questions. When he came back with the results of the tests he looked worried.

'What's wrong with her doctor?' asked Noah and the doctor looked at them

'Well technically there's nothing wrong but there is something you should know Ms Berry' said the doctor

'What is it doctor?' said Rachel

'Well the tests point out that... you're with child' said the doctor

'What?' said Rachel and Noah at the same time and the doctor answered

'You're pregnant'

**SOOO tell me what you think PLEASE!**

**xx**


	6. Wedding with the wrong bride

**Thank you so much all the kind reviews :)**

**Enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review ;)**

**I don't own Glee**

_**My heart's yours**_

'Rae please stop crying, it's freaking me out and it's super annoying' said Noah. They were outside of the doctors office and Rachel had broke down as soon as they got outside.

'He will leave me' said Rachel crying 'I know he will, look at me! I'm poor and ugly and now I'm with child. I'm nothing, I'm not worth anything!'

'Rae stop!' said Noah 'Look at me! Finn isn't going to leave you, I don't know him for that long but if there's one thing I know it's that that guy is madly in love with you. He'd do anything for you, I can see it by the way he looks at you'

'How can you see it by the way he looks at me?' said Rachel

'Because it's the way I always look at Quinn' said Noah

* * *

'Finn wake up we have to put your suit on' said Carole, waking her son up. Finn woke up and looked around. He groaned, he was getting married today, but to the wrong girl!

'Where Quinn?' asked Finn when he noticed she wasn't there

'Her mother is helping her dress up, you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding' said Carole and Finn sighed, how were they gonna get out of this wedding?

'Come on Finn get of the floor so we can put your suit on!' said Carole, he let Quinn have his bed since they both refused to sleep a bed together and Finn was raised with the idea what he had to respect ladies. 'And please smile a little this is your wedding!'

'That I don't want to attent!' said Finn 'Mom.. I can't get married'

'I know you have feelings towards Rachel but you have to get over that and learn to see that you and Quinn are perfect for eachother' said Carole

'No mom seriously I can't even if I wanted too but... I proposed to Rachel mom' said Finn 'I'm engaged'

'That's absurd!' said Carole 'I will not allow you to marry that peasant! You will marry Quinn even if it's the last thing that I do!'

'But I love Rachel' said Finn

'You don't know what love is little boy' said Carole and she shut him up by giving him some food.

* * *

Finn stood at the end of the aisle next to the justice of the peace waiting for Quinn to enter the church. They had literally pushed him to where he was standing now since he refused to marry Quinn. Two guards had lifted him up and put him on his spot. So now he was standing there, waiting for the bride to arrive. The bride he didn't love, the bride he knew he could never love and for her the same. They were going to do everything they could to get out of this marriage. The music started playing and Quinn came in with her dad on her arm. Sure she looked beautiful, but he couldn't help to picture Rachel in that dress and he knew she would look even more beautiful. Her dad practically dragged her down the aisle and Quinns whole face read that she didn't want to be here. When they stood across from eachother the justice of the peace started a whole story about what they should do as husband and wife and blahblahblah. Finn didn't pay attention and the only thing he thought about was Rachel, where would she be now? Was she safe?. Then suddenly he heard the justice of the peece ask Quinn if she took Finn as her husband and Quinn answered

'No' right away, Finn smiled. Then suddenly someone from the audience stood up

'Quinn what are you doing?' it was her mother

'I don't want to marry Finn Hudson mother' said Quinn

'So you want us to cancel the wedding?' said her mother

'Yes!' said Quinn

'I heard a yes!' said her mother 'move on!' Quinn groaned. Then Finn got asked if he wanted to take Quinn as his wife but Finn kept his mounth shut wisely. Everyone started whispering why Finn didn't say anything, but then suddenly the doors of the church burst open and a boy and a girl came running in

'FINN STOP!' yelled the girl

'QUINN!' yelled the boy and Finn and Quinn looked up. Running towards them were Rachel and Noah. Finn smiled brightly and ran to Rachel. He lifted her up, spun her around and in front of the whole churh he kissed her on her beautiful soft pink lips. The whole church gasped. Thiswas highly inappropriate!

'Guards arrest them!' said Carole and two guards came walking towards Noah and Rachel

'NO NO!' screamed Rachel and Finn hugged her close

'Don't you dare to touch her' said Finn to the guard that was walking towards them but he didn't listen.

'You can't take me away from him you can't!' said Rachel to Carole

'Oh yes I can' said Carole 'You were never good enough for him he needs a good wife!'

'AND MY BABY NEEDS A FATHER!' screamed Rachel and she fell down on her knees and sobbed. The whole church was silent.

'Your WHAT?' said Carole her eyes narrowing. Rachel looked up to Finn with teary eyes

'I'm so sorry Finn' whispered Rachel and Finn got down on his knees too and hugged her. He gently stroke her hair and whispered

'Is that really true? Are we having a baby?'

'Yes' said Rachel looking up to him 'I went to the doctor yesterday and he told me I'm with child'

'I love you so much' said Finn with tears in his eyes and he kissed her.

'You whore!' said Carole suddenly 'You used my son to get you pregnant so that he would be forced to stay with you!'

'No that's not it all Mrs Hudson' said Rachel and she stood up 'Finn and I really love eachother'

'This baby is probably not even his is it?' said Carole

'It is his' said Rachel 'He was my first'

'You mean... Finn... you gave yourself to this whore? BEFORE YOU WERE MARRIED?!' said Carole

'I didn't see why I wouldn't' said Finn 'Rachel and I want to spent the rest of our lifes together and we already knew that, so why wait till we were married? We knew we would get married anyway'

'You are a disgrace to this family Finn' said Carole 'And you!' she pointed at Rachel 'You will be taken away immediately and I never want to see you again! Guards!'

Two guards walked up to Finn and Rachel

'No! Please! Don't take me away!' said Rachel and Finn protected Rachel the best he could but then someone pointed a gun to his head

'Let her go or you'll regret it' whispered a voice

'No' said Finn

'Finn let me go!' said Rachel 'Let me go Finn I don't want you to give your life for me'

'But I would' said Finn

'We'll find our way back to eachother I promise!' said Rachel 'I need my baby to have a father Finn I need OUR baby to have a father'

'Okay fine!' said Finn and he kissed Rachel deeply 'I'll find you I promise' Carole was happy that he let her go so she looked the other way and when she did a black haired guard whipered in Finns ear

'We won't hurt her we have a plan to get you two back together trust me'

'Thanks' said Finn and they shared one last kiss and then the guards took Rachel away, they made it seem extra dramatic so that everyone would think it was serious. Puck had been taken away by another guard. Quinn was sitting on the ground sobbing and then finally everyone started breathing again and started talking. Carole went over to Finn

'Do you know what you've just done?' said Carole 'The WHOLE town will be talking about us! We are moving to your aunt in California tomorrow! And the wedding is over now. There will never be a wedding again.'

On one hand Finn was happy he didn't have to marry Quinn anymore but now they were moving to California! How was he gonna get out of this? When would this all be over for good?

**Okay so tell me if you liked it or not :)**

**Btw I didn't like to make Carole mean but I needed a bad guy in the story so sorry if I hurt your feelings!**

**I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS SO PLEASE POST THEM!**

**xx**


	7. Run

**Thank you for all the reviews :)**

**Here is a new chapter and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**I don't own Glee *cries***

**Enjoy :)**

_**My heart's yours**_

Finn was laying in his bed looking at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, of course. After everthing that had happened today... He had heard that he was going to be a father which made him extremely happy, but then his mother made the two guards take Rachel away and he had no idea where she was now. It was a relief that they had said it would be okay though, but how would it be okay? What was their plan? While he was tossing and turning in his bed he suddenly heard the door unlock. He sat up wondering who it was. His mother hadn't spoken to him ever since they got back. All she had been doing was packing their stuff because they were moving. He had to get out of here! He saw Kurts head poke through the opening of the door

'Hey Finn' whispered Kurt

Finn groaned 'What do you want Kurt?'

'I'm helping you get out of here so you can get Rachel' said Kurt and he walked in to Finns room and silently closed the door

'Why would you do that? You hate Rachel' said Finn

'I don't hate her I just hate the way she dresses' said Kurt 'And there's another reason I'm helping you'

'Why?' said Finn

'I am coming with you' said Kurt

'What? Why?' said Finn confused

'I... I'm in love with one of the guards that took Rachel' said Kurt 'His name is Blaine and... we've been in a relationship for three months now'

'Seriously?' said Finn 'Why did you never tell me?'

'I didn't know if I could trust you!' said Kurt 'If I ever tell my father or Carole they'll disown me and everyone in the town will know! I don't want to go to California because I can't stay away from the person I love'

'Well at least you know how I feel' said Finn

'I told Blaine we'd meet him in a house in Lima heights adjacent' said Kurt 'We have to hurry come on put some clothes on!'

Finn quickly got out of bed

* * *

'What are you gonna do to me?' asked Rachel scared 'Rape me? Cut my belly open so my child will die?'

'Stop being so dramatic' said one of the guards 'We're here to keep you safe and to reunite you with Finn as soon as possible'

'But... I thought you worked for Mrs Hummel?' said Rachel

'We do but we don't do what she wants us to do' said the guard 'Anyway I'm Sam'

'And I'm Blaine' said the other guard

'And why would you help me and Finn?' said Rachel

'Because... I'm in love with Finns brother' said Blaine and Rachel looked at him shocked 'We're in a relationship and we know how it is not being able to show your love for the person you love in public'

'And I'm in a relationship with Mercedes Jones' said Sam 'We are forbidden to date because she is black but we fell in love anyway, we want to help you and Finn'

'Kurt is bringing him here tonight' said Blaine 'They'll probably be here soon'

'And what happens when they're here?' asked Rachel

'You two need to stay here and hide' said Blaine 'The first thing Mr and Mrs Hummel are going to do is search for Kurt and Finn'

'If you two run now they'll get you' said Sam 'We don't want that to happen'

'So Kurt and Finn are arriving tonight and Mercedes will come later' said Blaine 'If she'd disappear too tonight it'd be too obvious. You two will stay here until after the birth of your child and then you can go to where ever you want and start a new life there'

'Thank you so much' said Rachel who had tears in her eyes 'I have no idea why I deserved this but thank you'

'You're welcome' said Sam smiling 'So for the next 9 months we'll live here together'

'I'm looking foward to it' said Rachel smiling and then they heard knocking on the door. It were three short knocks and apparently that was a sign Kurt and Blaine had discussed because Blaine immidiately ran to the door and opened it. Finn ran inside and found Rachel sitting in a chair. He ran to her, grabbed her, spun her around and kissed her deep.

'I missed you so much' said Finn

''Me and baby missed you too' said Rachel smiling and tears streamed down her face. This was the beginning of something new. Finn got on his knees and kissed Rachel stomach

'Hello baby' said Finn 'Papa loves you and we'll try to be the best family for you. I love your mama very much' he got up and kissed her again

'Finally we can start a family' said Finn smiling

'Finally' said Rachel and she kissed him again

* * *

'Does the house look fine?' said Sam nervous 'She'll be here soon' Today was the day mercedes would run away from her house and come to live with them. Blaine and Finn were getting her now and Sam was very nervous for her to arrive.

'The house looks fine Sam everything will be okay stop stressing' said Rachel while she slowly stood up from the couch. She was four months pregnant now and she had a big bump already. She had never seen any other woman in town have a big belly like hers in their fourth month of pregnancy but this baby probably had Finns size so it was probably normal.

'Are you seriously doubting my sense of decoracting?' said Kurt. Kurt had decorated the whole house and it looked perfect. Well as far as a house with no windows could be perfect. They had a small backyard though, the backyard was surrounded by walls of stone so no one could see them when they were outside. Rachel loved sitting outside in the sun with Finn by her side.

'No of course not Kurt' said Sam and then they heard three short knocks on the door. Sam quickly went to open the door and let Blaine, Finn and Mercedes in. When Mercedes came in Sam greeted her with a long kiss. Finn rushed to Rachels side, put his hands on her belly and kissed her.

'Hello gorgeous' said Finn

'Goodmorning my love' said Rachel giggling and she kissed him again. Finn kissed her babybump

'And goodmorning to you too little one' said Finn and he looked at Rachel

'I think it's a boy' said Rachel 'I'm so large, I think it's a boy with your size'

'And I think it's a girl with your beauty' said Finn smiling

'We'll see' said Rachel 'I can't wait for him to be here'

'Me neither sweetheart' said Finn

'Okay so this is the livingroom' said Sam to Mercedes as he showed her round the house 'And this is Finn and Rachels room, ow and by the way if you hear screams coming from their bedroom at night it's not because Rachel is hurt. Please don't go in then, I can know' Finn and Rachel bowed their heads in shame as they thought about the night Sam had walked in on them having sex

'And this is Kurt and Blaines room' said Sam 'Again, don't go in there at night'

'HEY!' said Kurt clearly offended 'Exuse me but we are by far not as bad as Finn and Rachel!'

'I know but I don't want her to risk her eyes by seeing something she doesn't want to see' said Sam 'And this is our room'

'Well I have to say the house looks wonderfull' said Mercedes

'My work' said Kurt

'I should've known' said Mercedes smiling at her friend, she walked to Rachel 'And you must be Rachel right?'

'Yes I am' said Rachel 'Nice to meet you'

'Nice to meet you too' said Mercedes 'I'm guessing you hide here because you are expecting at an age that your parents think is too young?'

'Well actually it is because Finn and I had been having a secret affair for a while when he was actually meant to marry Quinn Fabray' said Rachel 'So on the day of the wedding I went to the church and told Finn in front of almost whole Lima I was pregnant with his child'

'That was you?' said Mercedes 'That is all everyone has been talking about'

'Well I'm happy we can stay here until our little boy is here' said Rachel

'Still think it's a girl' said Finn smiling and he kissed her

**So tell me what you thought of this new chapter (:**

**xx**


	8. Mine

**Sorry I haven't updated this story for SO long I hope you're not too pissed at me :)**

**Please REVIEW!**

**I don't own Glee :(**

**Enjoy the new chapter :)**

_**My heart's yours **_

'This isn't fun anymore' Rachel was getting up from the bed but it took like an hour to get out since she was now 8 months pregnant and she was about to explode 'I'm pretty sure this size isn't normal' she looked at her babybump, she couldn't see her feet anymore and her babybump was so large you could put a plate on it while she was standing

'Love, I'm so sorry I did this to you if I could take any of the discomfort away I would' said Finn and helped Rachel out of bed. He put his hands on her stomach and felt their baby kick 'She's very active today'

'HE is happy to hear your voice' said Rachel smiling 'Do you have to go? I'm not feeling well, I've been having pains in my stomach since 5 am and my back hurts'

'Why didn't you tell me? Is there something wrong with the baby?'

'I don't think so it's just really uncomfortable'

'I'm sorry I have to go darling but it's just for a couple of hours, I'll be back at 12 okay?'

'Okay... are the others home?'

'No Sam and Mercedes are out today and Kurt and Blaine are working'

'Looks like I'll have to entertain myself today'

'Just until 12 then I'll be back' he put on his clothes and Rachel waddled to the kitchen to make him some breakfast. Whule she was busy she suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind and two big hands rest on her babybump as she felt two soft lips kissing her neck.

'Darling you have to go to work' She turned around in Finns arms and placed a soft kiss on his lips and handed him his breakfast, he quickly ate it

'I love you'

'I love you too and you too little princess' he kissed Rachel and her babybump before heading out to Burt's tireshop to work. Rachel sighed, after the baby was born they would move to New York and start a new life there. She couldn't wait. She suddenly felt the sharp pain in her stomach again and sat down on a chair holding her stomach. She looked down at it.

'Hey you in there be a little gentle for mama' She smiled when she put her hand on her stomach and felt soft kicks against it, this baby sure was a kicker. She yawned, she had been up since 5 because of the pains in her stomach and she went to the bedroom to take a nap.

At 10 she woke up because the stings were getting worse, she moaned in pain and helt her stomach. Then she suddenly felt something wet between her legs, she didn't know much about giving birth but she had been told that when you felt something wet between your legs it meant your waters had broken and that the baby was on its way. She panicked, she still had a few weeks left until this baby was supposed to be born and Finn wasn't there. She held her stomach tight and cried out in pain of a constraction. She lay in bed crying in pain and prayed for Finn to be home soon.

When Finn got home he heard screaming coming from the bedroom and he rushed in. He saw Rachel lying in bed holding her stomach and crying in pain. He rushed to her side

'Rachel, what's going on?'

'Finn! The baby I... I think it's coming'

'I'll get a doctor right away' he kissed Rachel before rushing out to find a doctor.

30 minutes later he came back with the doctor and he didn't hear screaming anymore. He went to the bedroom and saw Rachel lying in bed breathing heavily, her forehead wet in sweat. The doctor quickly examined her

'She's 7 centimeters dialated, when she's 10 centimeters she can push' Rachel noded and cried out when another constraction came. Finn sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead

'You can do this Rach, you're strong and I believe in you' he kissed her lips gently

After 4 hours of screaming, crying and breathing it was finally time to push.

'Okay Rachel when I say push you need to push as hard as you can' Rachel grabbed Finns hand and sat up

'3, 2, 1 push!' Rachel pushed hard and cried out in pain

'IT HURTS SO MUCH'

'You need to push harder Rachel' she pushed harder and screamed as she squeezed Finns hand. She kept pushing and pushing and pushing until she was completely exhausted

'One final push Rachel' she nodded and sat up again, she pushed as hard as she could and fell back on the pillows breathing heavily when they heard a beautiful soft cry

'Congratulations it's a girl' said the doctor and Rachel cried from happiness, Finn had tears streaming down his face as well

'You did such an amazing job my love'

'We have a daughter'

'A beautiful daughter' Finn kissed her softly. The doctor cut the navelcord, cleaned the young girl, wraped her in a blanket and gave her to the proud parents.

'She looks just like you Finn' she smiled at the babygirl that lay in her arms

'She's beautiful, I have no words...' he kissed the babygirl's little head softly

'Does she have a name?' Rachel looked at Finn and he nodded at her

'Yes' said Rachel 'Sarah Ava Hudson' the doctor wrote it down and then looked under the covers between Rachels legs

'You have 5 minutes to rest, the other one will be out soon' they both looked up at him

'Wait what?' Finn looked confused

'It's twins... you two didn't know?'

'We've never been to a doctor... I did find my size odd but I just thought it was a big baby'

'Well it's two babies' Finn looked at Rachel

'We're having two babies...'

'I'm sorry Finn'

'Don't be sorry I... I couldn't be happier, I don't care that it will be more complicated with two babies I'll love both so much' he looked at Sarah who slowly opened her eyes. Two of the most beautiful warm chocolate brown eyes were revealed and she looked at her parents with huge eyes.

'She has your eyes Rach'

'She's gorgeous' she tapped Sarah's little nose and the little girl smiled at them.

'Okay Rachel give Sarah to Finn, it's time to get the other one out' Rachel handed Sarah to Finn and sat up once again

'Okay push Rachel!' She pushed with all her might

'It's a small one, but it looks healthy so far I need you to push harder' she pushed with everything she had and after a few more painfull, exhausting pushes they heard another cry

'It's another girl, conratulations. She's a little smaller than usual but she's healthy' the doctor cut the navel cord, cleaned the baby, put her in a blanket as well and handed her to Rachel who was breathing heavily and crying yet again at the sight of her other babygirl. This little girl looked like Rachel, same face, same nose.

'She also so beautiful, thank you my love thank you for giving me these amazing girls' Finn kissed her again and looked at both of his girls

'And what's her name?'

'You name her Finn' Finn thought and then looked at the doctor

'Isabella Maria Hudson' he looked at Rachel

'Sounds perfect' she stroke both of her babygirl's heads

'We're a family' she cried again

'A perfect little family' Finn kissed her again

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**xoxo**


End file.
